User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Redemption: Fanfiction
'' '' '' '' '' '' Episide 1: Weird Vibe Chris: Hi. 20 previous losers are back to compete and redeem themselves in Total Drama Redemption! We already planned out the teams. Let's meet the Courageous Hawks! Up first..from Pahkitew Island, Sugar! Sugar: *walks off boat and slaps a bird that flies past her* Hey ya'll, it's Sugar! And I. Will. Win. *sniffs* Is that churros? Chris: No, it's Chef's upcoming meal. Sugar: Yum! Chris: Er...okay..up next, B. B: ... Sugar: HI. B: ... Sugar: How dare you speak to me in that manner! *pushes him in water* Chris: Dakota! Dakota: *walks up* Hi! Chris: Aren't you supposed to be some giant monster? Dakota: Yes, but Daddy gave me plastic surgery as a birthday present! Sugar: *laughs and snorts* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *farts* B: *climbs up dock, but smells Sugar's fart, and faints* Dakota: Hi! Sugar: Hi! Chris: Up next....Amy! Sugar: Confessional: There's already three blondes but we all know that.. Dakota: Confessional: WE ALL KNOW THAT I AM THE BEST BLONDE Amy: *looks at everyone* Yes! No annoying sister? Sugar: WHO YOU CALLING ANNOYING Amy: Shut up Chris: Max!! Max: *walks out and glances at everyone* Confessional: So fat pageant girl is back, and I will use my EVIL plans to make her my slave! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sugar: MAX! Max: SILENCE. I am concentrating on my evil plans! B: *raises eyebrow* Chris: Jasmine! Amy: Ew my sisters friend. Jasmine: Hello everyone. Sugar: Hi! Jasmine: *glances at Sugar* Thanks for leaving me under a tree Sugar: YOU'RE WELCOME. Chris: *reading a notecard* Topher? Not him again... Topher: Chris! Amy: Zip it! Topher: *sees Amy, Sugar, Max, and Jasmine* This is like one big Pahkitew Reunion *gasps* Amy: Yeah, no. Shut up. Topher: Oh.. Chris: Beth! Beth: Hi everyone! Nice to meet you all! Amy: Lame. Dakota: *yawns* Beth: *sighs* Beth: Confessional: Everyone is ignoring me again and I don't even have my braces on this time. Brick: *runs up to everyone and salutes* I have arrived. Chris: And here is Brick. Beth: Hi! Brick: Hello. Jasmine: Confessional: Brick seems like a strong commander. He can come in handy during challenges and he has leadership experience. We should be fine. Tyler: *hops off boat but falls face flat* OW! Chris: Hello Tyler! Samey: *helps Tyler up* Are you okay? Tyler: Yeah. *jumps back up* The Tyler is back. Dakota: Too bad nobody CARES. Chris: The ten of you will be called...the Courageous Hawks! Sugar: Delicious! B: *nods* Max: Confessional: COURAGEOUS? Ew. Beth: Go us! Topher: Let's win for Chris! Chris: You will meet the opposing team, the Fearless Alligators...up first...Leonard. Sugar: WIZARD. Leonard: *walks, reading spell book, and bumps into Chris* Oh, hello! I was just reading my new spells this season! Chris: You should've read your contract, because it said no bringing sucky items! *tosses spell book in water* Leonard: HOW DARE YOU. Sugar: NOOO. Max: *laughs* Tyler: Not cool. Leonard: *storms away* Sugar: Poor wizard. Chris: Samey! Amy: WHAT! YOU SAID NO SUCKY ITEMS *pushes Samey into water* Samey: But Amy.. Amy: Shut up! Samey: Okay.. Chris: Oh how I love conflict. Up next is Eva! Eva: *walks up* ... Sugar: IS THAT ONE SILENT TOO. B: *shrugs* Eva: Stop talking if you don't want me to kill you! Sugar: Hey! You are not a woman! Eva: *grabs Sugar and smashes her into dock as she breaks apart of it* Sugar: AHH! Chris: That's enough Eva. Stop damaging the island. Eva: FINE! *pushes Chris in water and walks to Leonard and Samey* Chris: *spits out water* Geoff! Geoff: Hey dudes! *high fives everyone before walking up to team* Hey! Leonard: I'm a wizard. Eva: SHUT UP! Samey: Hi. Geoff: Uh, okay then... Confessional: I got REALLY weird vibes from my team Chris: *climbs up dock* Anne Maria! Anne Maria: *walks up* Jersey girl is back and ready to win Chris: No one cares. NEXT. Katie: OMG! Amy: Oh great.. Katie: EEE! *runs to everyone* Where is Sadie. Max: You fool. Brick: Sadie...isn't...Uh, here. Katie: WHAT! Eva: SHUT UP Katie: *begins to tear up* WHAT! Chris: *laughs* Tears. Up next is...Trent! Trent: Oh, hey. Samey: Hey. Trent: Confessional: I gotta stay focused this time, I gotta. Gwen was in my head 24/7 but now I think I have a chance to win. Justin: *walks up* Hey. *smiles* Anne Maria: Oh my. Katie: JUSTIN! EEEEEEEE! Eva: Weren't you just crying a few minutes ago? Katie: *hugs Justin* Anne Maria: Back off! Justin: Ladies there's enough Justin to go around. Katie: YAY! Chris: Okay, um, Scarlett! Max: My minion! Scarlett: Shut up, Maxene. *quietly joins team and adjusts glasses* Geoff: Hey! *offers high five* Scarlett: *zaps him with laser* Geoff: Ow! Chris: And finally, Sam! Sam: Hey! Dakota: Sam! Sam: Oh, hey Dakota. Dakota: *hugs him* I missed you. Sam: I missed you too. Chris: You ten are the Fearless Alligators! Ok now leave my sight (Hawks) Jasmine: *walking to cabin with B* You don't talk much, do you? B: *shakes head* Jasmine: Oh, well how are you? B: *gives thumb ups* Jasmine: That's good. Max: You! *points to Beth* Beth: Hi! Nice to meet you! Max: Yeah, yeah. From now on you will be my slave Beth: No way, Heather 2.0. *walks away* Max: Stupid girl. Confessional: Man, no slave is as good as Scarlett.. Sugar: WHO STOLE MY MAYONNAISE. Brick: I didn't. Tyler: Hey, I don't eat that. Amy: Samey eats it so I don't eat it. Maybe Samey did it. Tyler: Why are you always bullying your sister? Amy: Shut up. (Alligators) Katie: *crying* SADIE. Justin: *sees Katie and walks toward her* Confessional: Hands down, Katie is the most gullible person here so I'm going to manipulate her while she is emotionally weak Katie: *sobbing* Justin: Hey Katie. Katie: Hi. Justin: You know, Sadie is rooting for you. Katie: Really? Justin: Really. Anne Maria: *sees Katie and Justin* Confessional: Oh hell no! That katie girl is stealing my man! She's got go. Katie: Thanks Justin.. Anne Maria: *storms to Justin and Katie* HEY! Geoff: *walks with Samey* I'm sorry that Amy does that to you. Samey: Its alright, I just- *bumps into Anne/Justin/Katie* Oh, sorry. Trent: *sees the five and joins them* Hey Justin: Okay, since all six of us are here, I've been thinking. Samey: About what? Justin: I think the six of us should stick together. Samey: Why? Anne Maria: BECAUSE WE'RE THE MOST POPULAR PEOPLE HERE. Katie: Yay! Geoff: What does popularity have to do with alliances.. Trent: I agree with Geoff. Justin: We are well liked, so that means we all have the ability to use our looks to reel in numbers. Geoff: I don't know...it's only day one.. Katie: I'm in! Samey: Mkay, I'll join. Trent: Sure. Anne Maria: Confessional: I hate Katie but...*confessional ends* I'll join, anything for you booboo. Geoff: ... Samey: Come on Geoff, it'll be great. Geoff: Fine. Anne Maria: So erm what's our alliance name? Justin: The Beauties, obviously. Katie: EEEEEE! Sam: Last line END Category:Blog posts